1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mailboxes and to a method of making such mailboxes.
2. Prior Art Statement
Many mailboxes have been proposed for both rural and door-to-door delivery, and such mailboxes may be made of various materials, designs, and constructions. However, particularly in rural areas, the mailboxes are usually supported on an associated supporting structure or post adjacent a road for easy access by a mail carrier. The close proximity of such mailboxes to a road often results in the mailboxes being accidentally struck by vehicles. In addition, rural mailboxes are often the target of vandals. However, the mailboxes proposed heretofore are so constructed that once they are subjected to high impact loads, either by accident or intentional striking thereof, they are permanently damaged and require either costly repair or complete replacement.